


A Very Upsetting Story

by SilverMoon53



Series: Silver's Summer '18 Fic-a-thon [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sad, Sad Ending, Tara's first kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoon53/pseuds/SilverMoon53
Summary: “Tell me a story,” Willow said, and Tara obliged.Of course, there are some details she left out.





	A Very Upsetting Story

Once upon a time, there was a kitten. 

She lived alone, on the streets, as her mother had disappeared before she had been fully weaned. The kitten did not know how to hunt the rats and birds and mice that lived on the streets with her, as they were too fast and too strong and too big for her inexperienced paws to catch. 

But the kitten had a nose and knew how to follow it. She had strong legs that could lift her up and carry her away from danger. She was surrounded by people who put lots of food in large bins or abandoned on the ground and, sometimes, would toss her some. For a while, the kitten lived like that.

Then, one day, the kitten came across a young girl. The kitten wasn’t really a kitten anymore by that point, fully grown as she was. But she was small, growth stunted by malnourishment and stress, and her behavior was childish from being seperated from her mother too soon, so kitten was not a fully inaccurate description for her. 

In these ways, the kitten was similar to the young girl. 

Perhaps that is why the two took to each other, some connection born from similar pasts and living life in less than welcoming environments. 

The kitten didn’t know nor care the reason, truth be told. All that mattered to her was that, suddenly and for the first time in her life, she had a friend. 

The kitten slept in the small park most of the time. It was loud, which kept away most things that would try to eat her, and the people left food lying around there often. The trees were easy for her to climb to safety and a good place to watch for danger. 

The girl came to visit her most days, creeping off to the outer edge of the park and coaxing the kitten from her hiding spots. She brought with her scraps of meat and heaps of companionship, and the two spent many hours together. 

One day, as the sun was setting, the girl picked up the kitten and carried her away from the park. On and on the girl walked, murmuring softly to the kitten as she wound her through the streets. The kitten was worried, as it was farther than she had strayed, but trusted the girl. Eventually, the girl arrived where she had been going.

The house was small, in the rundown part of the already rundown town. The kitten could smell rats and rotten food, and lots of people, and her unease grew. The girl carried her into the house and up to a large man.

All it took was one look for the kitten to dislike the man. His face was sharp and drawn in, his teeth bared not in the soft way the girl did, but in a way that reminded the kitten far too much of dogs she had narrowly escaped in the past. His voice was low and harsh, and the kitten drew her ears against her head when he spoke. 

The girl started to cry, her tears dropping wetly onto the kitten’s fur. The kitten reached her head up and nuzzled the girl’s chin, attempting to comfort her, only to feel callused hands wrap around her from behind. 

She hissed at the man as he grabbed her and pulled her away from the girl, yowling in fear and sadness as she was forcefully separated from the girl. The man growled back at her, grabbing her scruff hard enough to hurt. As the man carried her away, the kitten looked helplessly at the girl. The girl looked back, tears streaming down her equally helpless face and mouthed words the kitted did not understand.

And that was the last they saw of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Writeblr blog: @silverssideblog  
> Discord: cloudcover#7167  
> Feel free to send me a message or some prompts!


End file.
